


hand over heart

by b3lladonna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3lladonna/pseuds/b3lladonna
Summary: eren has beautiful hands.reader realises that eren has beautiful hands.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	hand over heart

his veins flex against his arms as he squeezes his hand into a fist. this was the third time he'd done this in the past hour. unable to focus on the project, your attention shifts to the dark haired male's hands — or more specifically, his rings. he wore one on each finger except his thumb and you quickly realised that your favourite had to be the silver, snake shaped one on his pointer finger.

"hey, did annie finish her section yet?" his voice abruptly caused you to look back into his green eyes and your mind scrambles to form a response, "uh- y-yes, she did it yesterday in advance because she was busy today" you stutter and he slumps back in his seat. you mentally curse annie for not being here. the professor had assigned everyone random partners to do a group task on the research; your group agreed to meet at the cafe today to go over the final stages. however, annie had to work an extra shift at her part-time job...leaving you alone with eren jaeger.

to say that you were nervous would be an understatement. to say that you were completely calm would be an utter lie. eren was, well, he was "popular". the university's resident prince charming. if there was ever a party happening, you'd want eren there. if you wanted to ask a cute girl on campus out on a date, chances are she'd say no because she had her eyes on eren. if you wanted to be surrounded by a gaggle of girls and guys bending to your every will, you'd want to get close with eren jaeger.

and you did. you wanted to get close with eren jaeger. not for the superficial perks like fame, fans and social status, but you wanted to get _close_ with eren. because you liked him. you didn't know why, or even when; perhaps it was when he walked in late to class on the first day and he awkwardly laughed when the teacher scolded him for it, perhaps it was when you saw him walking around campus that one tuesday handing out 'jaeger 4 life' badges to everyone, perhaps it was when he "forgot" that wearing a leather jacket — just a leather jacket; no shirt included — wasn't permissible on campus. you liked eren jaeger a whole lot and he liked you a whole... _not_.

in fact, he only ever spoke to you when this stupid project began. he offered to do the longest section (and surprisingly finished it quickly) and came today to go over the whole thing. everything would be a lot easier if eren jaeger didn't have hands blessed by aphrodite herself. they were seriously gorgeous; large, defined, slender and long fingers, nicely shaped cuticles and prominent veins.

 _you have the most beautiful hands i've ever seen_ , you thought to yourself, internally squealing in delight.

"huh?"

fuck. fuck. oh fucking fuck. fuck fuck fuck. holy fucking fuck. FUCK.

"w-wha" your mouth opens and shuts like a goldfish and your heart is thumping in anxiety.

"did you just tell me i have the most beautiful hands you've ever seen?" his startling green eyes look at you in amusement and the corners of his mouth twitch up.

a furious blush covers your cheeks, "NO!" you yell a little too defensively which causes heads to turn your way. eren roars with laughter, shaking in his seat.

"oh you totally did" he says in between peals of laughter.

face now a deep shade of red, you scramble to put your things in our bag and before he has the chance to recover from his outbursts, you run out of the café.

"hey, wai-" you faintly hear him call after you but you choose to ignore it and let your feet carry you away. running back to campus, you head over to your dorm room whilst panting heavily. you fumble with the keys before successfully opening the door and heave a sigh of relief when you notice that your roommate, historia, is out.

you plop down on your bed and a wave of humiliation washes over you as you recall the event. fuck. why would you say that out loud, he doesn't even know you. he probably this you're a sick pervert now. you groan into the pillow when a sudden knock interrupts. skipping over to the door, you open it and your body freezes over.

breathing heavily, leaned up against the frame, eren stands before you.

"f-fuck, y/n, you a professional runner or something?" he says breathlessly.

your eyes are practically bulging out of your skull and just as you're about to slam the door shut,

"wait!" he yells and you jump back in shock. he enters the room, shutting the door behind him and sits on an empty chair to regain his composure after the strenuous run.

"what the hell are you doing?" you whisper-yell in confusion.

"what do you mean? you're the one who fucking sprinted out of there; i had to chase you down and imagine the looks i got from the girls when i went around asking for your door number" he responded.

"yeah and that doesn't mean you're allowed to barge in here...i literally ran FROM you. what part of that is confusing?" you say sarcastically.

"and that's why i AM confused; it wasn't a big deal. so what? you think i've got great hands...isn't that a good thing? i mean, i've never been given that compliment before but it was a welcome one anyways." he gets up and makes his way over to you, his tall frame towering over yours.

"for you it's fine. it's embarrassing for me though" you state indignantly.

"and why's that?" his voice is dangerously low and his eyes turn dark.

you gulp and he brings his hand up to rest against your cheek. his thumb traces over your lips and you shudder at the sensation. he slips his thumb inside your mouth and you look up in shock at him; his eyes are trained on your lips and you feel him shove his finger in deeper. you slowly swirl your tongue around the pad of his thumb and suck it slightly. much to your surprise, you hear him emit a deep groan and you feel something press up against your hip. looking down, you see the bulge in his pants and you blush violently, avoiding his gaze. cupping your cheeks, he directs your focus back on his face and before you even have time to register it, he presses his lips against yours. you lean into the kiss and he hoists you up, walking over to the bed and setting you down so he's now hovering over you.

he kisses down your neck and you moan as he traces the outline of your body with his finger. he sits upright and unbuckles his belt. you swiftly remove your t-shirt, leaving you in just your bra and trousers. eren eyes your body greedily, "put your arms together for me" he instructs softly and you comply. bringing his belt over your wrist, he ties your hands together tightly and presses them down above your head with one large hand of his.

"eren" you whine and he leans back down to kiss you deeply. his lips reach the top of your bra and he cups your breasts, leaving marks over them. the tent in his pants presses up against you once more and you roll your hips in an attempt to create some friction.

"stay still" he says authoritatively and you let out another whine. he removes his pants and discards them on the floor, already beginning to tug yours off as well. he traces the pattern of your underwear and you moan at the feeling of his fingers so close to your area. painfully slow, he pulls off your underwear and spreads your legs wide. you hide your face in the sheets as he traces a finger against your clit. leaning down, his breaths crash against your sensitive pussy and you moan out his name, begging him to do something. teasingly, he tongues your clit with little kitten licks. "eren..." you breathe out and without warning, his tongue plunges into you.

you yelp as he laps up your taste, obscene noises sending your mind into a frenzy. his skilled mouth moves against your clit and you squirm in pleasure.

"i-i'm gonna-" you whisper and just as you feel your climax begin to reach, he pulls his face away. you moan at the loss of contact and you look back at him, noticing how tightly his boxers clutch his length. as if on cue, he pulls them off and his dick bounces against his stomach.

"wait here for a second" he says and walks over to pick up his trousers from the floor, taking something from the pocket. he comes back to where he was on the bed and opens the silver wrapper. with a few strokes to his dick, he wraps the condom around it.

"how do you usually like to do it?" he asks you and your eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"y/n?" he repeats and the realisation sinks in. you blush and swallow, "i- i haven't- i don't..." you trail off , hoping he understands.

"fuck, this is your first?"

"sorry" you reply timidly, feeling oddly guilty.

"why are you apologising? i didn't say it was a bad thing" eren strokes your cheek and leans down to capture your lips with his."

if you want to stop, you tell me, ok?" he stares into you and you nod obediently. he inserts a finger inside of you and you gasp at the sensation. slowly pumping the finger in and out, he adds another one and curls them inside your pussy.

"fuck" you scream out when his fingers hit a certain spot. when he senses that you're loose enough, he aligns his head with your clit.

"i'm putting it in now baby" he informs you. and just like that, he pushes his tip inside of you. at first, it feels painful and your hands writhe against the belt. after a couple of minutes, when most of him is inside of you, he starts thrusting slowly and the pain turns into pleasure. he groans and thrusts faster as you chant incoherent words.

he brings the hand that isn't clutching your thigh up to your neck, pressing down on the sides and his lustful eyes tear holes into yours. you gag and feel yourself grow hotter at the prospect of his hand choking your neck. his dick throbs inside of you and you roll your hips, watching his face contort into a strained expression.

"shit, you feel so good" he moans out and his thrusts become sloppier. you feel heat travel down to your core,

"eren- i'm going to..."

"yeah, me too, baby" he says and presses down on your neck harder. you feel your climax reach its peak and scream out as complete pleasure washes over you, your toes curling in the process. eren follows soon after and he drops against your body, detaching his hand from your neck.

both of your breathe heavily and your heart beats erratically. his head remains on your stomach for what feels like the best couple of minutes of your life.

"eren" you whisper. "hmm" he answers.

"um, can you untie me?"

**Author's Note:**

> writing this at 3 am was an...experience


End file.
